The overall goal of this project is the delineation of parameters involved in in vivo targeting of monoclonal antibodies. These studies will involve determination of the optimal route of inoculation of antibody as well as the antibody form. Major emphasis will be placed on the pharmacokinetics of plasma clearance of recombinant/chimeric monoclonal antibodies and their ability to target tumors. One approach to the treatment of patients with peritoneal carcinoma may be direct infusion into the peritoneal cavity of radiolabeled antibody conjugates. In comparison to intravenous MAb administration, this method may improve the percent of injected MAb dose per gram of tumor and may lead to less radiolabeled antibody in the bone marrow and therefore less toxicity to the patient. The second major goal of this project is to develop an in vivo model system to study immunotherapy of human carcinoma in the peritoneal cavity. These studies will include (a) determination of the animal species eliciting the pattern most comparable to that observed in the human of MAb clearance from the blood, (b) development of a human peritoneal carcinoma xenograft in an animal model, and (c) determination of the utility of intraperitoneally (i.p.) administered MAb conjugates for carcinoma therapy.